Ice Puddle
by DeLIElah
Summary: Edward has just moved into the apartment building that houses the girl of his dreams, quite literally. Will he be able to find out who she is and put an end to his endless fantasies? Edwards POV of Water Rippling, AU AH, canon, smut, twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

_Holy shit! Over a thousand reads in the first two days. I'm not sure if that's good compared to other stories, but it is certainly more than enough for me!_

_Well, due to overwhelming support in the form of favourites, can I say is... Wow! I wasn't expecting so much for my first go! So I've decided to do as one of my reviewers requested... The first time Edward saw Bella. And yes, there will be smut. Of course xD. Please, let me know what you think, and if you have any other requests/suggestions! I love being able to write something people will read, so give me some suggestions!_

"Yo, dude, are you sure you don't want to just crash here? Jaz and I don't mind you sleeping on the couch," Emmett, my brother who's roughly double my size, asked as we packed up shop.

"I think Rosalie would have something to say about that, Em. Besides, it's only a few minutes' walk, I'll deal."

My brothers, Jasper and Emmett, and I just bought a tattoo parlour about a week ago. It's been slow-going, being a new business, but we were starting to hit it off. It was going on eight pm, and we were finally able to go home. Emmett and Jaz shared a large apartment on top of the shop, but seeing as there were only two bedrooms I decided to grab a different apartment. Couches are comfortable in one night a month doses. Every night for months on end? That's when you start having back problems.

I lived in an apartment building that I managed to procure an apartment from over the internet while still living in my home town of Forks, Washington State. It was tiresome, trying to look for an apartment with an opening that was close to my work (or as we prefer to call it, play), but I managed it. I'd had no troubles with it either, which in itself is amazing. I'm one of the pickiest people ever, according to my brothers' fiancée, Rosalie. Compared to her, I'm not sure about that, but I'm not going to fight her on it. She wears six inch heals to work! That girl's tough as nails.

"You know she only does it to get on your nerves, man. She's just annoyed that you didn't fall for her charms like everyone else. Not that I'm not glad you didn't, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to claim her," Emmett said with a downright lecherous grin. Oh, how much I didn't want to know.

"Why don't you head off now, Edward? We can finish off. You've still got to walk home, it's not like we can't handle putting away some equipment," Jasper, the more gentlemanly of the two of my brothers, said. I don't know how he manages it, but he's still single. You'd think between the family-inherited good looks, and above all-expectation manners, he'd managed to have caught a girl by now. Maybe it's from lack of trying.

"If you're sure, guys. I want to catch some more sleep, anyway. I'll open up shop tomorrow, then," I offered, knowing that Emmett would be having Rosalie over tonight, and Jasper wouldn't be getting much sleep because of it. Neither would Emmett, but at least he was getting something out of the deal.

"Okay, dude. See you tomorrow."

.xxx.

My apartment building was made of solid reddish brown brick, like most of the buildings in our suburb. The front apartments had windows out onto the street, which is why I didn't want one. Those windows faced the sun in the morning, which wasn't pleasant for night-owls like myself. I managed to get an apartment in the middle of the building, 5C. My neighbours were fairly nice, though not the most lively bunch to new people. Laurent in 5B normally stuck to the night shifts at an ER, so I hardly saw him other than in passing. He was also kind of intimidating, sometimes I swear his eyes turn red. Then there is Irina, whose sister also lives somewhere in the building, in 5D. She's nice enough, quite attractive, but not my type. I've met some other people in passing, remembering faces but not names. The one that has stuck prominently in my mind was a girl so small, so delicate, I had a feeling that Jasper would go nuts over her. She reminded me of a fairy, or pixy, so much energy in such a tiny package. Now, if I could remember her name or her apartment number, I would try my matchmaking skills with her and Jasper.

The hallway towards the elevator was on one side of the building, with a small office and supplies room was along the other side. It was quite a large apartment building given the part of city I lived and worked in. This was the first time I saw her; when she came out of the hallway out onto the street. She. Was. Perfect.

I was five steps away from her on the path, and I had a perfect view of faultless woman in front of me. She was smaller than me, maybe five foot four, wearing a tank top and small jacket that displayed her slightly tanned skin so wonderfully I had to wonder whether she was real. Her tight jeans hugged legs that were made to be wrapped around a person, long and lean, but I bet they were soft. Her face... oh god her face was made of pure heaven. Her face was heart-shaped, eyes large and ethereal against her smooth unblemished skin. Her nose was straight, and perfectly proportioned. Her lips, _somepleasehelpme_, were plump and almost red in colour. Talking on the phone, they moved in a hypnotizing manner, and all I could do was stare.

"I know, Dad, and I'm sorry. I just don't have the time right now. I promise, I'll drop by for Christmas. Okay, I love you too," my angel said, closing her flip phone. Her voice was so clear, so resonant. I felt like I could feel it in my very soul. What I wouldn't give to hear her speak to me, whisper in my ear, scream as I drive myself further into her... _Oh God._

Without looking up from her bag as she placed the phone in it, she walked by me. I was enveloped in the smell of strawberries as the wind lightly tossed her hair around, slinging across her face even though it was held back by a thick black headband. It looked so soft, but thick enough to wrap my hands around as she took me into that sinful mouth... I made a small groan.

It wasn't until she had walked two steps past me that I realised I was frozen on the sidewalk, not having moved a muscle since I'd spotted her. I seemed incapable of not having her in my sight as I automatically turned to follow her . I followed her swaying hair down to her thin waist that would be just small enough to wrap my arm around was I drilled myself into her from behind... _I have to stop that!_ I shifted in my pants uncomfortably as I saw her perky bottom. Jeans had never been so goddamn sexy. And she was even wearing flat-heeled shoes. _How can she possibly make wearing flat-heels an erotic experience?_

I followed her swaying hips all the way until she turned a corner into the Chinese restaurant down the street. And still, I stood, imagining that soft, luminous skin under my hands and mouth, and those eyes looking at me as I moved inside of her. Oh no, I had to stop thinking. It wasn't helping my fairly _large _problem (if I do say so myself). _I wonder if she would like to see just how large my problem is? She would take me in her hands, lightly running nails down the length before taking a firmer hold and rubbing up and down in time with her breathing, speeding up as..._ Not. Helping.

With a sigh, I gave up on the thought of following her. She lives in my building, I'll find her around. I _will_ find her around. There is no other alternative. I would know what that hair felt like brushing against me and how those lips felt against mine. Even if I had to have a conversation with super creepy Laurent, or try and talk to Irina without her mentioning how great her sister and I would be together. Red-heads are not my thing. It seems brunettes hold the keys to my body. Or, at least, brunettes with the most perfect legs known to man do.

Dragging my legs, I managed to make it back to my apartment before I internally combusted from all the thoughts in my head.

_...breasts the perfect size of my hands, so soft, so supple..._

_...nipples the exact shade of pink rose-petals pebbling under my fingers_ ...

_...taut thigh muscles clenching around my neck as I bury my tongue into the most succulent feast I've ever encountered..._

_...dark eyes staring at me behind luscious lashes as I first push into her, moans echoing throughout the darkened room as she adjusts to my size..._

_...hair like smooth silk draping along my chest as she moves over me in waves..._

I'd managed to drive myself almost insane. I had no other thoughts than those of her, and I didn't even know her name! Ridiculous! Ludicrous! And completely unheard of for me. Edward Cullen has never had to imagine. He wants, he takes, he has. He does not fantasize, or wonder. He knows. Oh, but this woman was enough for me to not mind the challenge. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was daring me with her lightly gold-spun hair and her perfect perky breasts. Well, I accept the dare. I will know who she is by the end of the week. There was just no other alternative. I have to know.

Unable to properly walk, I decided a shower was in order before I could even contemplate sleeping. I turned the water on, hotter than I would have it most nights, before I started stripping out of my clothes. Black leather jacket, well worn, went first – thrown onto my bed that connected the bathroom. I toed off my boots while I was there, taking off my socks and throwing them into the wash basket. I moved back into the bathroom. White muscle shirt, dropped onto the floor. Followed by my dark blue jeans. No underwear. I didn't like the restrictions they provided.

By then, the water was ready. I opened the glass and stepped in, hissing slightly at the temperature that it provided. Adjusting, I made quick work of the soap before thoughts of that female angel filled my head again. No sooner than I had began to think about it, I had cupped some suds in my hand and started to relieve the pressure. I groaned as I spread my hand around my thick girth, adding various amounts of pressure for every thought I had.

_...her breasts..._

_ ...her hair..._

_ ...her pert bottom..._

_ ...that perfectly sized waist..._

_ ...her mouth..._

_ ...Oh God! Her mouth!..._

Growling, I moved faster. Closing my eyes, and leaning my forehead against the tiles, I imagined those plump lips encasing me, taking me into the deepness of her mouth until I hit the back of her throat. With a noise I'd never heard before, I couldn't stop the furious pumping of my fist. The wonderful warmth of her tongue as she caresses me with care, the bluntness of her lightly pressured teeth, her moans as she tastes me for the first time.

With a strained growl or yell, a strange mix of the two, I came so hard my knees almost buckled. All the while imagining it was her mouth that caught my release, sucking me dry.

I cleaned off with brusque movements before turning off the shower and getting out. I felt a strange combination of relief and a very small dose frustration – the relief was obvious, but the frustration was disturbing. I didn't like the thought of one woman being all that was contained in my thoughts, and normally I would be more than annoyed. It seemed I couldn't even be angry with this ethereal creature. I laughed at the thought. _She doesn't even know who I am! How can she know what she is doing to me? I can't blame her for it._ The thought in itself, of being angry at such a perfect being, was preposterous. Almost blasphemous.

After eating dinner and watching some TV, I'd decided it was time to crash. My mind was slightly fuzzy from watching the non-sense shows and full stomach, and all of me was warm. Weighing up the pros and cons of just falling asleep on the couch, I got up with a heaving sigh to haul myself into bed.

With an uptilt of my mouth, I settled into the comforter. Thoughts focused around a heavenly face, and musical voice, I drifted into the most pleasing dreams I'd had to date...

.xxx.

_ Chuckling, I asked her, "What do you think you're doing, angel?"_

_ "I'm exploring. Am I not allowed to explore?" She retorted with a mischievous giggle. Her hair tickled against my chest as she placed butterfly kisses along the skin of my sternum. With a light groan, I gave into her like I always did. I could deny her nothing._

_ With a slow pace, she placed kisses along my chest and stomach, sometimes nibbling along the definition of my muscles. That perfect tongue dragging from one destination to the next in small licks designed to drive me insane. She was perfect in every way as she used one slender hand to pull her thick hair over one shoulder and looked up at me with dark bedroom eyes._

_ "Do you like this, Edward? You have to tell me whether you like what I'm doing, otherwise I may stop," my angel teased, using a flat tongue to lick up the entire length of my stomach. With a groan, I threw my head back into my pillow. How could I possibly not be enjoying having this erotic beauty laving at my body?_

_ "Yes, yes I like it. I love it. Please don't stop," I begged piteously, waiting for the return of her wicked mouth._

_ "Hmm," she hummed. Placing a soft kiss above my heart, she retreated. "I'll just be one minute."_

_ I sat up quickly, lightly grabbing onto her arm as she slid off the bed. "Where are you going?"_

_ "Just to get something. I won't be far," she looked down at herself, completely bare beneath both of our gazes, "Like I would go anywhere without my clothes." She gave me another smile that warmed me from the inside, before she glided out of the room. "Close your eyes, my love. I have a surprise for you."_

_ With a tortured growl, I complied to her wishes. I would always comply to whatever she wanted, as long as she was mine._

_ I heard her return to the room, only by the shuffling of her feet. _

_ "Good boy. Now, keep your eyes closed," she warned me with a gentle but firm voice._

_ I felt her straddle me across my thighs, her heat hovering above at a torturous distance. I fought against my instinct to grab her hips, fisting my hands into the comforter._

_ "This may surprise you," she warned again, her voice slightly mesmerising. "Just... don't open your eyes."_

_ Then I felt something very chilling on my chest, moving along one side to the other. I gave a hiss, retracting from the cold. My angel gave a little giggle, before she pulled the chill away._

_ "It's ice, my love. You always have had a thing for water, now it's my turn to play," she said in a sing-song voice._

_ Moving along the same lines as the ice had done, her tongue lapped up the water it had left along my chest. She gave a little moan as she swirled her tongue around my nipple before giving a little bite. I groaned and gripped my fists harder around the material. The chill returned along my abs, tracing the definition, going further down. Down enough to torture me with the thought of her hand being so close to my aching cock, that I groaned with frustration as she giggled and pulled the ice back away._

_ Again, she trailed along the same path the ice had taken with her tongue, suckling and biting at random intervals. With her chin brushing against me, she sucked hard enough to leave a mark. I was pleasantly surprised she had done so, normally it was I who did the marking. It awoke some feral impulse in me that fought against my restraint, demanding I take her. Claim her. Right now._

_ My hands enclosed around her waist as my eyes shot open. She gave me wide eyes, looking far too innocent while being in my bed. _

_ "Ah, ah, mister. Don't even think about it. This is my time," she said. Grabbing my hands and placing them where they had been before, she continued, "Close your eyes, and don't open them. Or I will have to punish you."_

_ I gave another tortured groan, unable to stop my hips from pushing upward, seeking friction. This woman had no idea how much the idea of her punishing me made me agonisingly hard, but I complied again to her command. With my eyes closed, I felt her shift again, one hand laid near my head with which she leaned on._

_ The ice touched my forehead without any warning or hesitation. Across my forehead, down the side, along my left cheek, over my nose, along my right cheek, to rest against my lips._

_ "Open," she said, holding the ice. I opened my mouth, and she dropped the ice inside. I caught it on my tongue, holding it as it melted against me. Her lips brushed against mine as she slithered her tongue inside my mouth to share the ice, then she moaned._

_ "You taste so good. You know where else you taste good?" Suddenly, a chill started on me most sensitive area, and I gave a loud snarl. "Hm, guess that's a bit cold, huh? I'll make it worth your while, I promise you..."_

_ I felt her hair drag lower..._

I woke up with a gasp, hovering between tormented and pleasured. I was aching, impossibly hard. Why? Why must she torment me even in my sleeping thoughts? Was it not enough she was all I could think about when I was awake?

I looked at the clock, it was eight AM. Irina would just be going to work. I quickly ran across the apartment to open the door. Just as I did so, Irina locked hers and looked at me and my hasty appearance.

"Good morning, Edward. What brings you out here this early, with your, um, pyjamas on?" She asked, her voice curious but light. She was a fairly nice woman, she had been nothing but polite – if not slightly pushy about me meeting her sister.

"Uhm, yeah. I just wanted, no, needed to ask you something. You've been living her for three years, right?" she nodded, "I need to know who this woman is. She's about five foot four, brown hair, brown eyes, really pale, completely beautiful. She lives in the building. Do you know who she is?"

Irina raised an eye brow in question, but answered anyway; "Can't say I do. You should ask Aro, down in 4A, he's been living here for much longer, and he knows basically everything about everybody. He should be able to help you." She gave me a sort of embarrassed smile, "I'm sorry, Edward, but I have to go to work. But, why do you want to know about her? She catch your interest when Tanya doesn't?"

I groaned silently, outwardly wincing, "I'm sorry Irina, but Tanya just isn't my type. She's beautiful and smart, I'm sure she's a perfectly wonderful person, but we just don't click. And yes, this," _beatific angel, sinful devil, temptuous vixen, _"woman has caught my eye."

"Oh..." she said, "I really have to go now. Have a nice day, Edward!" Irina called over her shoulder as she stalked across the hallway on three inch heels. I'll never understand how women can walk in those, I tip my hat to all women who do so on a daily basis. Not that I'm saying that the heels don't do anything for me, they put women's calves on display in the most superb way. _Hm, calves I've only seen encased in denim, but I knew they would look great in black leather boots with heels so high I'd have to remain by her side constantly, to catch her if she falls. I'd get to wrap my arms around her, saving her from hurting herself..._

I threw my hands in the air, letting out a frustrated huff of air. I can't go five minutes without thinking of her!

I went to get dressed in another pair of dark denim jeans, and a band t-shirt, chucking on some Chucks on my way out. I was going to see Aro.

.xxx.

"Yes, I know who you're talking about. Pretty little thing, though I don't know much about her. Mostly I've seen her around Alice Brandon from 3D. I'll bet you've seen her too, petite with short black hair, and almost unnatural vibrant energy?" Aro chuckled, "She's a real character, Alice is. I think the woman's name you are looking for is Miss. Swan, though I don't know her first name. Perhaps if you went to talk with Alice, she would know."

"Yes, I do know Alice, we started talking a few days ago when I went to collect my mail," I said in response to his comment. "3D, did you say? I'll go pay her a visit then. Thank you for everything, Aro. It's been a real pleasure talking to you. Next time, I would like that tea you offered," I said with my most award winning smile. That smile had gotten into and out of a lot of trouble over the years. _Miss. Swan_, I thought, _Swan, swan; graceful, pale, peaceful, elegant, lovely. Suits her_.

Aro offered another smile in response, but didn't say anything. I shook his hand and took my leave. Finding out about this mystery woman was taking a lot more effort than I would have thought. I thought Irina would definitely know who I was talking about, because they were about the same age, Irina maybe a couple of years older. _At least I know her last name: Swan. Perfect._

I moved towards the elevator, practically vibrating in my shoes. Alice, that was her name. The petite and delicate girl I knew would be perfect for Jaz. And she talked to my dream girl, she more than likely knew her name, where she worked, what apartment she's in. Oh, the possibilities of what she could tell me.

I knocked on Alice's door for fifteen minutes before I conceded defeat. She wasn't home. I would have to wait until tomorrow, because I had to go open the shop now. It was close to nine, and that's when we normally opened. I'm sure when the business grew, we would start opening earlier, but there was no need while we were still relatively small. Besides, my brothers and I all hated getting up any earlier than we absolutely had to.

Today was going to wreak havoc on me.

.xxx.

"Dude, you sure you're okay? I mean, you had one hot girl there in front of you for an hour, and you hardly talked to her. I know you're not normally very chatty, but you usually put in some effort. What's eating at you?"

I groaned in annoyance, "Nothing, Em, stop worrying."

"He's right, Edward. You've been off all day. Is there a new love interest in your life?" Jaz asked. I looked at him questioningly, wondering how the fuck he managed to pull that (correct) assumption out of his ass. He shrugged, "I'm good at reading people."

With a sigh, I continued wiping down my work station, "Yeah, there's a girl I saw. I can't get her out of my head. She's driving me crazy, guys, completely insane."

"So she's hot?" Emmett asked in his usual tactless impression.

"Completely fucking gorgeous. You wouldn't believe..." I drifted into silence, imaging her physical traits.

"Oh, I have got to see this chick. She's got you literally panting after her!" Emmett pointed out with a guffaw.

I rolled my eyes, but didn't comment as Jaz started speaking.

"When'd you meet her?"

I cleared my throat, "I haven't _met_ her, per say, I've _seen_ her in passing. She was on her phone, and she didn't notice me. But God, was that the voice of..." I trailed off again, this time in embarrassment. There was no way I was showing Emmett how much of a girl this woman turned me into.

"So, you gonna talk to her? You know, stuff normal people do?" Jaz asked with a grin.

"Wise-crack's aren't becoming for you, Jaz-man," I replied with a straight face, but was unable to keep my lips from twitching upward. "And for your information, yes, I do plan on talking to her. I just need to find out who she is first."

.xxx.

I waited against the side of the building at eight PM until eight thirty PM, just to see if my angel came back out at this time. I would've been ready for her, but she never showed up. I decided to call it a night again, wanting to dream now more than ever. I had been unable to get her off my mind, and now all I wanted to do was sleep. Maybe this time I could finish...

.xxx.

_"Hm, back for more, lover?" My angel asked, her voice deeper and husky, dripping with innuendo. "It's only been a few hours."_

_ "I can't seem to stay away from you," I admitted, laying down next to her. The night was dark and airy, the stars twinkling more brightly than I had ever seen before. Looking around us, I noticed that there was nobody else around us. Waves swept gently against the shore, darkly colouring the sand near where we were seated on the large towel._

_ "I'm glad you can't, I enjoy your presence too much. Now, give me a kiss," she commanded, curling those delicate hands into my shirt and pulled my body over hers. _

_ "Your wish, my command," I said breathily, before ducking my head to taste her. Dark passion and peaches, I couldn't get enough of her. I licked her lips, dragging my tongue along the softness until she opened the seamed of her lips. With a moan that tightened my loins, she allowed me to plunge my tongue into her mouth, fondling her tongue with mine. _

_ "I like that idea. So, if I told you I wanted to go swimming, would you carry me into the sea?" She asked. I groaned, dragging my lips back from hers against my will._

_ I pulled my shirt off before wrapping my arms securely under her upper back and thighs, lifting her up in the way I'd seen husbands do for their wives. Mmm, being able to claim her wholly? Nothing ever sounded so... pleasurable. _

_ "I'll always do as you please," I told her, walking steadily towards the surf. I set her down gently when the water waded around my calves, making sure to catch her as she first felt the cold water. Her body was soft and lush against mine, her hair pulled into a high ponytail that suited her as well as everything else she ever did. This girl could do no wrong._

_ "Oh, it's so cold!" She exclaimed, but I could only watch her body. Her mouth formed a perfect 'o' shape, her nipples hardened, and her body pressed close to mine. I groaned, feeling those nipples pucker further against my chest. She glanced at me with bottomless eyes, with a wicked grin on those sinning lips. Biting her bottom lip, I could see thoughts flying behind those eyes that often held me captive. Those eyes would forever be my downfall._

_ "Yes, it is cold. Sorry I didn't warn you," I apologised, still unable to tear my eyes away from hers._

_ "Will you hold me and warm me up as we go further?" She said, a coy smile flitting onto her face. Inwardly, I groaned. She definitely knew what she was doing, even playing coy. She was a sly one, more like a fox than her namesake._

_ "Miss. Swan, are you trying to persuade me to ravage you?" I asked with a deeper voice, a gravelly undertone I'd only ever been able to assume when she was seducing me. Saying her name hardened me to the point of pain._

_ "Do you need persuading?" A smooth voice came from that unbelievably captivating mouth as I moved further into the surf._

_ "Never, lover," I said firmly, "Your presence is enough."_

_ The water grew colder the deeper we went, until it was up to my waist, and my angel clung to my neck to lift herself higher away from it. If I weren't so achingly hard from feeling her body clinging to mine, I would have thought it a humorous situation. _

_ "Are you sure about this, angel? It might be too cold," I told her honestly. She was shivering in my arms, and I felt awful for her. Her delicate body could only take so much before her teeth started chattering._

_ "As soon as we start moving, I'll be hot enough," she took my ear lobe in her hot mouth, contrasting sharply with the sea breeze around us. Her words lit a fire in me, and I thrust my hips against her. With a free hand, I brought her neck down so I could kiss her. Her mouth was just as warm as I had thought, and her personal scent filled my nostrils. That strawberry scent that only made me hungrier for her._

_ With a feral growl, I latched onto her neck, drawing in her strawberry taste until I was sure I'd claimed her visually. It seemed as if her top had melted away in the warmer-growing water, and I was able to continue my trail down her chest. The swell of her breast was soft as I kissed along it, the paleness was luminous under the moonlight. Finally and all too soon I was sucking her nipple into my mouth, feeling it tighten as I swirled my tongue around it._

_ Her moans grew louder as I started a rhythmic thrusting against her warmth. The clothes we had on just seemed to disappear until I was thrusting my cock right against her, not slipping inside, not yet..._

FUCK! You have got to be kidding me!

"What?" I growled into the phone, feeling the anger pouring through me in a bad imitation of what I had felt with my arousal flooding through me in the dream.

"Dude, you're half an hour late, what gives? You don't _sound_ like you got any, the only reason you wouldn't show up is the awful morning-after discussion," Emmett said in his usual crude haste.

I threw my head back against the headboard hard, trying to pour my frustration. "Sorry, Em. And no, no sex." I added in an undertone, "That's sort of the point."

"Dude, you need to get some. Seriously, it's like you wreak of sexual frustration."

"Good bye, Emmett. I'll be there soon." I snapped the phone shut with impatience. Now, I had to go relieve myself. Again.

.xxx.

Work was unbearable. I somehow managed to slip and mention my frustrating dreams, and the rest of the day was spent with Emmett making snide comments about me and my inability to 'stick it in anywhere'. His words.

So, I wasn't in the best of moods when I found myself outside of Alice's door again at four PM. I'd knocked twice, when I heard a light voice saying, "Once sec!" So I waited for the minute it took her to get to the door. Alice was exactly as I remembered her; short black hair in a cute pixy cut that seemed to fit her to a T, hazel eyes wide, and vibrating energy like no one I'd ever seen before.

"Edward! Hi, I didn't know you were coming by," she said in her light tone, smiling brightly at me with white teeth. Her grin was infectious and I felt my lips tipping upward.

"Nice to see you again, Alice. Sorry to drop by unannounced," I said with an embarrassed smile.

"Not at all," Alice told me, "But I know you didn't just drop by to chat. What's up?"

"I know this is going to sound strange, but I saw a woman coming out of here the other day and well, she's sort of been on my mind ever since," understatement, "Aro said that he's seen her hanging out with you, so I thought you could help me. She's got long brown hair with gold through it, dark brown eyes, and a really... um, I mean, she's about five foot four. Do you know her?"

Alice's smile had grown throughout my speech, "You mean Bella? Isabella Swan, she's been my best friend since high school." Alice giggled a little, then pointed to the left, "She lives in 3E as well."

My breath left my lungs in a _whoosh_. Isabella. _Isa_Bella. Isa_bella_. Bella. _Beautiful_.

With sudden adrenalin, I lightly gripped Alice's forearms, "You have to tell me more about her." I took a breath, but it didn't calm the urgency rising in my chest. I have to know her. "She has been driving me insane. She's all I can think about, with her amazingly smooth hair and her deep eyes. Please, tell me more about her."

"Woah, I know she's gorgeous, but woah. I don't know if she'd want me to say anything, Edward. Bella is kinda... well, she's kind of a private person, friendly, but I don't think she'd appreciate me spreading around information about her."

I groaned in pain, "Please, anything. Anything you can tell me about her."

Alice bit her lip, "I'm only going to tell you this because you're a nice guy and Bella is a very hard person to get to know. When it gets really hot, Bella likes to cool off by swimming. I can't tell you when she'll be going, because I don't even know that. But if you can catch her down there, she normally is pretty comfortable in the water."

I grabbed her hands and placed a kiss on each, "Thank you." I repeated it until Alice squealed, telling me to stop. I grinned at her, "Seriously, thanks. I've really been... she just seems to worm herself around my head."

Still giggling her light-hearted laugh, she nodded. "Yeah, she does. When I first met her, I had to spend two days constantly hanging onto her arm before she loosened up enough to go for coffee together. Her mother is like, really about her little girl. Took her a while to realise that it was okay to let her little girl go out into the world, and even longer for Bella to realise it. I hope you can get to know her, Edward. I think it will be good for her. You're certainly not shy."

I gave a self-deprecating laugh, "Yeah, that's something I'm definitely not."

.xxx.

So I staked out the apartment pool for a few days, whenever I could. I made sure I had my swim trunks on as an excuse to be down there. But she never seemed to be there.

It wasn't until one night when I was really keyed up from thinking about her, I decided that I would go for a swim, even if she wasn't there. I loved swimming, even if I didn't get the chance to. I was always too nervous that _Bella_ was going to show up and I'd completely mortify myself by hitting myself in the head or somehow managing to kick myself in the balls while I was swimming laps. But seeing as it was around one AM, there was a very slim chance she'd show up. And of course, the time that I wasn't looking for her...

She was swimming laps, her sinewy arms raising above her head with each stroke, legs pushing her along with precise kicks. Whenever she raised her head to breathe, I could see the swelling of her breast. Oh good God. My eyes switched between her light arms, to her defined legs, to her pert bottom. I needed to get closer. But as I started walking I noticed something painful, and very, very noticeable in my shorts. That isn't going to work.

Swiftly, I pulled my shirt over my head, and diving into the water. The cold water helped a little, but I knew I needed to take my mind off of my large problem before I could even contemplate talking to her. I swam a few laps, focusing on my breathing and not on the raging erection I got whenever I saw her body form. When I had it under control, I looked up. And she was gone.

What. The. Fuck?

I spun around in a circle, noticing her towel and water bottle were missing. _Goddamnshitfuck_, you have got to be shitting me. She'd gone.

_ Well, fine, but I will come back here as long as it takes to find you, Bella, you can be sure of that._

.xxx.

So I did.

_.xxx._

_ Okay, so that basically the prelude into Water Rippling. Go read it now if you haven't. Please, let me know what you think, I'd really appreciate it. Drop me a line, tell me if you think it's shit (as long as you tell me __why__ you think it's shit. I loved writing it, though I honestly thought it wouldn't be this long! _

_ Thank you for reading! Xox, Delilah._


	2. Chapter 2

_Soooo sorry it took so effing long. I've been having some problems in my life that haven't really left me with much of me to do anything with. So, I've spend the last few hours piecing thing together for you. I think I did relatively well considering the crap happening in my life._

_Enjoy xox_

_DeLIElah._

I was getting frustrated. Or, technically, more frustrated than I was before. Now I wasn't merely imagining what her thighs would look like in the midst of activity, I _knew_ what they looked like. And I had no problem remembering them.

_Bella Swan_. Just her name made me hard, and I haven't even had the chance to speak with her, shake her delicate light gold hand, stroke her lovely chocolate hair, and hug her just to feel all those tight curves melding against me. If I had thought I was frustrated before, when I was trying desperately to find _Bella_ and learn her name, then I was sorely mistaken. Lying on my bed at night, all I could think about was her name, rolling around in circles throughout my thoughts. And when I finally managed to sleep... It didn't help matters.

My fantasies only seemed to escalate in depth and... raciness. Seeing her in her natural environment, water lapping around her body as it slid through her hair, knowing that those legs were strong enough to propel her body forward and her arms were as graceful as I'd thought, was something that I just couldn't shake. It was like someone was pulling my strings, leading me into situations where all I can imagine is what Bella would do.

Washing a car. _Bella washing my car, a barely there bikini soaked through with suds stuck precariously along the edges of her top. She looks up at me, lying across the hood while trying to reach further. Biting her lips enticingly, she asked, "Would you help me?"..._

Doing the dishes. _Together in my kitchen we clean and dry the dishes, Bella handing the dishes she had just scoured, giving me little devil glances out of the corner of her eye. I take them from her, almost unable to tear my eyes away from her gorgeous little body. A dish almost slips from her hand as she tries to hand it to me. We both reach out to catch it, hands overlapping. Suddenly, all I can think about is having her hand wrapped around me..._

Even something as normal as drinking from my water bottle. _Goading her, I tell her to drink like a man. She always takes such delicate sips, I can't help but tease her. Glaring at me, she takes the challenge. Suddenly, she's sculling the water. I watch with avid fascination as slow trickles of water escape from her lips grasp of the bottle, trailing along her flawless skin. They continue down in two neat lines until they meet the material of her shirt, instantly absorbed into the colouring, but I follow what their trail would have been, down to her generously sized breast. All I can think of is rolling them under my fingers, taking those perfect peaks into my mouth as I enter her..._

It just keeps getting worse. Going to the Laundromat, watching the spin cycle on the drier as it turns, tumbling all around, has suddenly become such an erotic experience that I'd had to take my washing to my brothers apartment lest I publicly embarrass myself. It's like my thoughts are not mine, they are completely owned by a dark haired vixen, with a completely innocent and misleading name. _Bella Swan._

And still, she hasn't returned to the pool. Every night, for three nights, I had taken to swimming laps in the pool, just to feel close to her. Knowing that she'd spent many nights inside that water, filling every part of her, was an experience I would like to experience for myself. If Bella didn't get there first, I would drive myself insane with the knowledge of only the shape of her body and the deepness of her eyes. I just knew that there was something beneath that surface worth knowing, worth the effort and pain she was putting me through. Even if it meant that I would only be her friend, I had a feeling that that would be enough for me. At least, for a while. As long as I could talk to her, get to know her. Anything. I wanted her body something bad, but her mind was an equal for the taking.

The more I thought about her, the more I wanted to know about her. What her father's name is, what age she was when she graduated, what's her dream car. Does she have a boyfriend I should worry about? But I can't even ask her those questions because she hasn't been around! It was frustrating, oh so very torturously frustrating. All I could focus my thoughts on, all I could even contemplate on my time off of work, was _Bella_.

My brothers had finally left me alone. The first two days, they were wary of me. I was unable to concentrate, drifting off into my thoughts for minutes at a time. They'd taken over my customers if they had a piece that took longer than an hour, because I simply couldn't concentrate. They were used to my neuroses when a new girl came along, but normally I would have snapped out of it by now. This had gone far and beyond the normal way of things. I was good at compartmentalising things in my mind before Bella Swan came along. When I was at work, I was at work. When I was off, then I could think of other things. It just wasn't working with Bella.

I was afraid they would call me into a intervention. Wouldn't be the first time my family meddled in each other's lives too much, leaving mental scars. I don't think they'd take too kindly to, "Yeah, I met this girl. Actually, I _saw _this girl, so now I'm basically stalking her. See? No intervention needed!" I bet that would go down well with them.

..._Bella, her perfect mouth wrapping around me, going down on me with a suction that left me bone dry and still aching..._

Goddamnit. I was going well there – lots of thoughts that were not of the sexual persuasion to do with Bella. It was like she'd cursed me, but I had a hard time thinking of her as a wicked witch. Wicked angel, maybe.

But, as I have said many times, I can't get her out of my head. It's only been a few days since I saw her in the pool, but I have been swearing at myself with combinations that would make Bam Margera blush. I had made a complete fool of myself – if I had just talked to her, introduced myself, anything! She probably thought I was a tool, an inconsiderate tool who thinks himself too good for others. I am such an idiot.

And it didn't just happen one time. Oh no, that I could have _maybe_ forgiven myself for. Another time, I smiled at her. Just smiled. Probably a creepy-ass stalker smile. We'd done laps, then I looked up again and she was gone. Again. I reiterate; I am such an idiot!

It's the fourth night since I had last seen her swimming. I was determined that if she came to the pool tonight, she would be coming in the pool tonight. Okay, that was disturbing and crude, but it was almost all I could think about. The least I would do was introduce myself. Make sure she knew I was interested. Maybe shake her hand. Caress her cheek. Massage those delicate shoulders... Not. Going. There.

I got there early, after a particularly disastrous day at work. I was being teased on a whole new level by my brothers because of my obsession. Three of my appointments that were booked just happened to be brunette women. Assholes. I left before my last appointment, flicking them the bird on my way out. I think they had expected it, as Jasper had left that time slot open. I rolled my eyes to nobody as I stepped into the locker rooms. I did a quick glance into the pool, but my auburn-haired vixen wasn't in there. I let out a breath and closed my eyes, sending a silent prayer that tonight would be the night. Then I rolled my eyes again. The things this girl did to me. I'm not a religious person, never will be.

I shoved open my locker, barely glancing at the water bottle and towel I had stashed inside. I tore at my shirt, ripping it over my head, managing to almost get caught in the arm holes. Smooth. Real smooth. With slightly duller vigour, I bent over to remove my jeans. Wouldn't do to rip those out from under me. With my eyes downcast, I noticed a pair of feet.

My heart stopped beating. My breathing stalled. Please, please, please... I looked up further. Ohfuckme.

_Bella Fucking Swan_ moved over to the locker I figured out was hers, but I saw her look out of the corner at her eye to me. Still, that didn't stop me from staring straight at her as she took her goddamn top off. I swear that just about blew my mind. The breath I had stalled in my chest was forcefully exhaled, a slight shiver breaking over my skin. She was perfect. Lightly tanned skin, still pale enough, soft to look at – I couldn't even begin to imagine touching it. Her stomach was flat, looked like there were muscles lightly tensing under that sinuous skin. She turned around to tuck the shirt into her locker, and I got a good look at her back. Her shoulder blades were sharp, but not overly overt, covered with the same perfectly shaded skin as her front. Her waist was narrow as it tapered from her shoulders, so small I was afraid I could break her in half if I tried. The waist swelled slightly into well-formed hips.

"Hi."

Oh god, was that me? Could I be any more lame? When did I give myself permission to fucking speak? Fucking hell, in for a penny in for a pound.

"I'm Edward Cullen, 5C," I said, trying to control any quavering I may have developed from my voice. I couldn't waste another minute as I offered her my hand, silently begging her to grab it and never let go. That's all I was asking.

Grasping my hand in her small, delicate hand, she gave me a smile that made parts of me throb.

"Bella Swan, 3E," she responded, as if I didn't know. "Where did you come from?"

No, no, no! Don't let go! I don't want to talk about me, let's talk about you! Please?

"Forks, Washington State. It's a small town near Port Angeles. My brothers and I have just opened a shop here as Forks and Port Angeles weren't the type of places for our business," I babbled, something I did when I got overwhelmed. Her hand had left an imprint on mine that I never wanted removed.

She nodded nonchalantly, looking down to undo her jeans. My own shorts tightened as she removed hers, clumsily folding them and stowing them away. Her bikini bottoms were something made from hell. They were held at the sides with little string bows, and she adjusted the leg holes with her extended fingers. Unable to stop myself, I followed the path her fingers created, riveted.

"What sort of business is it then?" She asked, as if she had no clue what she was doing to me. If she'd walked away, I didn't know if I could follow her. At least, not without severely injuring myself. I was that fucking hard.

"It's an uh, tattoo and piercing parlour a few blocks down," I said, trying to rip my eyes away from her form. With effort that nearly physically hurt me, I tore my eyes from her legs.

"Awesome," _Bella_ said, grabbing her towel and bottle. Was it my wishing, or did she sound a little whimsical and flustered. Dear god, please let her think tattoos are hot. I'd give anything for her to think even a little about me the way I do about her. _Let __me__ make her hot._

I followed her closely, feeling myself being pulled by her presence. I quickly grabbed her towel and water bottle, placing them as close as possible to mine. I kept my eyes fastened on hers as I started to submerge into the water. I wanted to see her dripping wet, in more ways than one. Keeping my eyes locked onto hers, I sunk deeper. I was afraid that if I let my gaze roam she would vanish like before. Finally, there were no more steps.

Noticing she had not made a move, I offered my hand again. There was nothing more that I wanted than for her to join me. Following the same steps I had, she too dipped into the water as I held her steady. I couldn't break my eyes from her deep dark orbs, feeling entranced. I had to pull her closer, draw her into me, before I drowned in those brown depths. Finally, we were almost touching.

She didn't move away, but I held off just a little, a thin sheet of water separating us. I waited for her move. Those luscious lips formed a small sound, like an unaired question. _Yes!_ I couldn't stop my smile from spreading, feeling like all would soon be as it should be. _She would be mine, even if only for the night_.

I took my time, perusing her body. Tight muscles, small waist, perfectly hand-sized breasts. I drunk her features into me like I'd never done before, gripping that image and dragging it into my memory. _Bella_'s body was not something I would ever forget. I could never forget her.

"Please tell me you wore these for me pleasure," I told her, completely forgetting my predicament. I was so caught up in her; I forgot the most important question. I would die if she was with anyone else.

Her chest moved a little faster, lifting those pert breasts in the water. I barely caught her nod, but I felt the animalistic pleasure tearing through me. She'd noticed me. She was showing off for me. _Good god, she wore_ this_ for me!_

I felt a noise rip through my throat that I'd never made before, before I locked my lips onto hers. Any minute not spent in this creature was one that was wasted. I would not waste any more time. Her mouth tasted of mint, but there was an undercurrent of peaches that I could not get enough of. Feeling her muscles slack, I gripped her closer in my grasp. There would be no backing down unless she said so. I could feel her bare back against my hand, soft skin smoothed under my palm.

I nibbled her lips, feeling their softness, knowing I could break it – but I never would. _Far too precious_, I thought. I swept my tongue around hers, trying to get deeper within her, trying to claim her. _Mine._

I forgot her smaller lungs as she tore herself from my kiss. I had to keep from frowning, until I discovered other areas that could be attended to. I covered her neck and shoulders, breathing in her scent, bathing in her skin. She smelt like sunshine and strawberries, warm against my mouth. Before I knew it, my animalistic tendency reared its head, latching onto her shoulder with abandon; I suckled on that sweet skin. My eyes rolled back in my head as I knew surely I was leaving my mark on her.

Suddenly, her arms were everywhere. She stroked everywhere she could reach, and I could almost feel a purr emanating from within me. I couldn't get enough of her touch. But it wasn't where I wanted it, not right now. Now I needed it somewhere else that was beyond painful.

With her hands running through my hair that I could never tame, I growled, "Bella, please, let me have you." _Please, please, please, before I internally combust._

Her eyes were wide, questioning as she gave the fucking sexiest whimpers I have ever heard. I felt the loss she voiced, feeling my body writhe to attach to hers again. But not without her permission. I dove into her mouth again, unable to keep my noises down.

The kiss I gave her was hot, hard, and held everything I wanted her to know right now. Time for 'my birthday is on the...' and 'my favourite flower is...' conversation was not even close to now. Now I could barely hold myself back from tearing off those strings and pounding into her so hard she'd feel me next week. I threw it all into that kiss, all the held back desire and restrained lust, and, _yes_, the unspoken love. She may not know it yet, but she was made for me. What I feel may be a flickering light, a small hope for love, but it was still there. And it could be more. If she would just...

She wrapped her legs around me, driving me further against her. I growled louder, almost a snarl that I was sure would scare her off. She didn't seem to notice, and I caved further. She wrapped her hands around my head, anchoring me to her body as if I could move away.

"_Please_ _Bella_, say yes!" I dragged my lips along her jaw, taking my frustration out on little sharp kisses. Words formed, but I didn't hear them, lost in her pulse.

Slowly, I became aware she was saying something, and I focused as much as I could.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes please!"

Carefully, but forcefully, I pushed against the water to rest her against the wall of the pool. Unable to think properly I tore off her top, being only as careful as I pushed myself to be – not to harm her, not to harm _my Bella_. Because she was _my__ Bella_ tonight.

My eyes gravitated towards her newly bare skin, breath coming in pants. _God_, she really was designed to be my perfect lover. Those rosy nipple drew tighter under my hand as I rolled, cream coloured flesh flushing. Her moans drove me insane, growing more desperate every second.

I lifted her higher in my arm, needing to touch her more. I followed the flushed skin to her elegant neck, to her soft jaw, and to her kiss-swollen mouth, until I reached her darkened eyes. She held me in a spell, unconscious of anything else; who I was, what I was, where I was. All I knew was_ her._ I needed her. Had to have her. Had to feel her. Had to taste her. There was no other option.

Keeping our eyes locked, as I was simply unable to otherwise, I brought my head forward until my mouth was located where we both wanted it. Knowing that I was frustrating her in the most deliciously enticing way, I hovered, feeling her hips seek friction against me. Knowing that if I was even slightly tugged in her direction, that would be it; I kept my body out of contact – no matter how much it almost killed me to do so. Her face was contorted in to a tortured expression that I had only dreamt about; I couldn't stop the grin from spreading across my lips. Then, I dove in.

Those rosy nipples I'd felt in my palms were magnificent under my tongue, the tissue strong and soft. Her taste was contaminated with chlorine, and I gave a groan. Really, how dare it touch such a precious creature? It had no right! Not knowing what I was doing, I sought to suck that chlorine from her skin, muttering things in my head that made no sense. I switched from one to the other in tandem with her heartbeats, reverberating through my very being. That would be the song to sing me to sleep. I was more careful as I swept along her breast with dull teeth, knowing now how perfect she really was and knowing I would do nothing to mar such perfection. My bites were light, but _Bella_ cried out with each. She was seeking to kill me slowly.

Looking at her as she slid down my body, I held a vibrating rumble inside my chest. I would not scare her. With her nails scratching lightly down my back, I started mumbling incoherently as she started peppering my neck with her open mouthed kisses.

"Please, Edward, I can't..." she mumbled, licking my neck. "Edward, yes. I said yes."

Fuck.

I had to go slowly, memorize everything. I latched her arms securely around my neck, for my own protection. If she touched me, all bets were off.

My shorts were more of an issue than her swimsuit had been, they were heavy and limp. Concentrating on getting them off, I didn't really register the feeling of Bella's soft hands as they caressed down my back until they had latched onto my backside and flexed. A part of me froze, and then time doubled.

"Bella, you need to let go," I tried to speak coherently, "or I won't be able to cope."

With a smile that was both mischievous and sultry, she obeyed. Fixing her my eyes, making sure she stayed as she was, I finished removing my sodden shorts. I tossed them, not caring where they landed, because as soon as my hand was free I reached for Bella, lifting her against me and getting rid of the barrier that remained against her skin.

As soon as she was bare, I drew her against me, eager to feel her softness. Peppering her face with kisses, I drew in her expression that bordered on awe-filled and a slight fear.

I drew back, enough to ask her if she was sure. If she wasn't, it would damn near kill me, but I would withdraw myself completely from her.

She said she was, but a quiver laced her voice as she told me she was on the pill. I contained my impatience to make sure she really was okay.

I dragged one finger on what seemed like an endless journey down her body to where she was hot and throbbing even in the tepid water. I teased both of us, flitting back and forth along her, prolonging the exposure. It wasn't until she begged me that I sunk my finger into her as deep as it could go. If I'd thought she was hell hot in her bikini bottoms, then I didn't know how to explain how astoundingly scorching she was as she pulsed around me. I'm not sure if I was talking, or if I was just thinking it, but all I could manage to do was listen to her breath hitching, her cries, and her moans. As she loosened slightly I added another finger, then another, until she was riding three of my fingers. Part of me was inside of her, and it was one of the best experiences of my life.

I watched her face, her mouth moving as she formed incoherent noises that left my thoughts in an unending babble. _Sohotsotightneedpleasecome. _I moved my thumb higher along her cleft until I found her bundle of nerves that sent her careening over the edge. I bit my tongue to stop the persistent throbbing of my cock as I would have come undone as she clung tightly to my fingers.

I adjusted her in my grip until she was the perfect height to relieve some of the ache in my balls. I almost choked as Bella came alive from her orgasm, wrapping those soft tiny fingers around me, gripping and sliding along me in the water. Compared to the water, her hand was burning along my skin, and it wasn't so much relieving me as building me higher. If I wanted inside of her, she needed to stop. Now.

I slid along her, memorizing the feel of her against me with any penetration. I was deaf to her cries until her nails dug in uncomfortably to my shoulders, but the hurt I received from that did nothing but build more tension me. I gave in, and drew myself upward within her. Within a millisecond I had to stop. _Toomuchtoomuchneedmore._ My thoughts rallied against each other as I moved deeper inside her, feeling every dip and groove until I was fully settled.

All thoughts had then fled, until all I was left with was this: Bella, warmth, and the water still rippling gently. I rested my head against her shoulder, and even that was warm. Everything about her seemed to exude some hidden heat, especially as I sat nestled in what was surely a sauna.

_She was made for me._

And as I started moving, Bella came alive too. Her hands moved over me, never stopping, her hips thrusting lightly against mine. I tried to keep pace, tried to savour the experience. And Bella did everything she could to dissuade me. Mouthing, kissing, biting all over me, until there was no place left to conquer. Because that's what she was doing, conquering me with her mouth, her skin, and her heat.

With a bite to my jugular I thrust in harder than intended, and Bella emitted a short scream that I knew, just knew, was pure pleasure. With that, control broke.

I couldn't get deep enough, quick enough. I tried to stay in as long as possible and keep the time we weren't fully connected to a minimum. She curled around me, leeching onto me. Her wet skin suctioned onto mine. She was tight and soft and silky in all the right places, and I just wanted more. Anything. Everything. Just more of it, of her. _Of Bella_.

Although it seemed impossible, every thrust got a little bit harder as she held even tighter to me. I knew she had to be close, but I didn't want to let go of the soft skin of her back as I stopped her from scraping her back raw on the poolside. I tilted my hips around, trying to find that one spot that would… _Fuck!_

The world narrowed and expanded in one second, vision completely failing then reopening into a world of technicolour. That's how my orgasm felt as my every molecule realigned inside, until I felt like a completely new person altogether. _Bella_. My only thought. _Bella._

Legs failing me, I reluctantly let Bella slide from my arms to rest safely against the poolside.

Hearing returned in fragments. Heavy breathing. Heart thudding. Water sloshing. Then, Bella's voice, awe-filled and breathy, slightly hoarse in a way that sent shivers down my spine.

"Wow."

I locked eyes with her, trying to read deeper into the chocolate depths, "Yeah, wow is just about perfect." Though perfect couldn't even touch what I'd just felt. Elation felt too contrived, wonderful was useless, and magnificent was completely inadequate.

The next few seconds passed by. I could hardly notice what the conversation Bella and I had was about, only until I realised I'd let the fact that I was basically stalking her slip.

"Don't think I'm not going to get the answer out of you, Mister, even if I have to spend the whole night torturing it out of you," she said like I could focus on her words as her body slid up against mine. I had trouble computing her thoughts into my brain when she made moves like that.

"Oh yeah?" I barely controlled myself from gathering her form to me again. "I'm sure there's a lot more you can torture out of me."

A lot more. Like the dreams I'd had, the trouble I'd had at work concentrating, all the lengths I really went to to find her… the list went on.

And the night went on… _thank god._


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, in case you didn't notice (I'm not sure if they send notices for when chapters change) I've added the next part in chapter two. Go read!


End file.
